Talking
by Magicks and Vengeance
Summary: Sequel to "The Complication". Willow and Anya have a talk about everything that's happened.


Notes: Finally! The last "part" of my fic series. Hope you like Oh, and we're back to Anya   
  
  
  
  
Willow sat on the edge of her bed, digging into the carpet with her bare toes absently. Anya was standing near the closed door, playing with the strings on her pajama pants. They'd been up in Willow's room for nearly ten minutes now, and the redhead hadn't said a word yet. Anya wasn't sure if it was supposed to be like this. Maybe Willow liked not talking? So she wasn't sure if her saying something would be a good or a bad idea. But what if Willow was waiting for her to say something? Then maybe she was doing it all wrong?   
  
Anya, getting fed up with wondering what she should do, decided to do what she wanted, like she normally would. So she walked across the room, and sat down next to Willow on her bed. "Are we going to talk?" she asked, staring at the witch expectantly. Willow looked up. "Did you want to talk?" Anya shook her head. "No, not really. I'd actually like to get back to kissing you now, because that was nice. But we should probably talk, shouldn't we?" Talking was what she'd forgotten to do with Xander, and since Willow was better than Xander, she figured she should probably make things better and talk.   
  
Willow smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess we should probably talk..." she replied. "Well, I'm not really sure what we talk about. But smiling is nice, you can keep doing that. It makes me feel happy." Anya was really liking this. She almost tried to compare it to her relationship with Xander again, but realized she didn't want to. Willow didn't compare to Xander at all. They were completely different, and she didn't want to keep thinking about Xander while she was with Willow. Because Willow was different. And she was smiling again. "I'm not sure what we should talk about, either. Is there anything to talk about?"   
  
Anya thought for a moment. "Well, we could talk about how you feel about me. Because although it wouldn't really matter to me, as long as I got to kiss you, I find myself caring. And I'm unsure." Willow flinched. "You had to start with a hard one, didn't you?" she asked, a tiny bit of amusement in her voice. "Well, could you tell me anyway, even if it's hard?" Willow nodded. "I suppose so. But, Anya... It's hard to explain. I mean... Yes, I'm attracted to you. You're very sexy, you know that? And I certainly like you. And, I'm not totally in love with you, but I'm pretty sure I could be. If you, y'know, give me some time?"   
  
Sighing, Anya thought for a moment again. "Does this mean no kissing until you get your time?" she asked. She wasn't liking that idea, not at all. Now that she'd gotten a taste of what it was like, she wanted more. Willow couldn't make her wait. It wouldn't be fair.   
  
Willow laughed. "Of course not. It means lots and lots of kissing while you're giving me time. Don't I have to be convinced?" She was grinning now. "I'll convince you," Anya stated matter-of-factually, nodding her head. "I have no doubts about that..." Willow slipped her fingers between Anya's, and squeezed her hand.   
  
Anya's breathing became heavier. She lifted her eyes from where they were gazing at her hand, and met Willow's eyes. "Willow..." she whispered, needing more contact. "Shhh..." Willow replied, smiling slightly.   
  
Both moved forward, and soon Anya felt her lips crash into Willow's. After that, she let herself go, determined not to hold back any longer. It was too good to stop and try to think about what was going on. And what's more, Willow wanted it too.   
  
The kiss intensified. Anya couldn't bring herself to think about anything but those lips. They were so soft and smooth, yet forceful and demanding. And as she slipped her tongue past those wonderful lips, and was having a frenzied duel with with Willow's, she let her hands slide under the redhead's shirt. The skin she found there was silky and smooth, and as she moved her hands up and down, she could feel the other woman's curves.   
  
It was all so good to her. She wanted more, and she couldn't think of anything else. Hormones running high, she grabbed the edge of Willow's shirt and attempted to pull it up over her head.   
  
The redhead pulled her lips away and gasped, pushing her shirt back down. Anya looked at her in horror. Oh god, she'd done something wrong again... She knew she should've been thinking about what she was doing, rather than doing whatever she felt like...   
  
"No... Anya... I..." Willow breathed, trying to catch her breath. "I... It's okay... I'm just... just not ready."   
  
Anya looked down at the bedspread. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I mean, I didn't know you didn't want..." Willow put her hand on Anya's. "It's okay. Really, I'm fine. And although I don't want to go that far yet, I wouldn't mind some more smooches."   
  
Anya smiled. "Well, it was very nice. You have a nice tongue. I like it." And it was true, she thought it was very nice indeed. And since Willow wasn't mad at her...   
  
Willow laughed, and moved so her nose nearly bumped into Anya's. "Well, if it's my tongue you like, it's my tongue you shall have..." she said, grinning playfully.   
  
Anya prayed that she'd locked the door, because even without the sex, it could be a long night...   
  
  



End file.
